Pipet tips are normally sold in containers having a shelf therein having a plurality of openings for receiving and holding pipet tips. While pipet tips may be purchased in sterilized packs, it is important to the user to assure sterilization of the pipet tips prior to use. For this reason the pipet tips may again be sterilized before use. Additionally, in many procedures not all the pipet tips are used and therefore the remaining tips are required to be resterilized before use. In the prior art, pipet tip containers are normally placed in an autoclave and the cover loosely put on top of the tips such that at least some of the tips are exposed to the sterilization environment in which it is placed. This type of positioning results in the possibility that liquid moisture may condense in some of the pipet tips or in the container itself which could later present problems with regard to contamination of the pipet tips. After autoclaving the container is removed and the cover is lifted and repositioned upon the container in a sealed position. This later movement presents the possibility of contaminating the pipet tips due to the movement of the air surrounding the pipet tips.
Applicants have invented an improved container particularly adapted for holding pipet tips such that pipet tips may be sterilized which avoid or minimize the problems of the prior art.